


Brighter Days

by Legend88



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend88/pseuds/Legend88
Summary: Raelle and Scylla are two cadets very much infatuated with each other. Abigail and Anacostia are not fans of their relationship. Libba is causing trouble as usual and Tally is there to buffer between everyone.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe, Izadora & Anacostia Quartermaine, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 27
Kudos: 233





	1. Ch. 1

Scylla laces her fingers through Raelle's as they walk the grounds together, admiring each other more than the scenery.

"You want to do anything this weekend? I think Moffett unit is having movie night Saturday."

"Sounds good." Scylla agrees.

"Knowing Glory it'll be something hella cheesy. Between her and Tally honestly, I don't know what went on in that matrifocal compound. It's like they were living under a sunshine rock."

"They're optimists. We're realists. World needs all kinds. Anyway it'll be fun. A definite upgrade from listening to Abigail's Bellweather blaze of glory stories."

This elicits a chuckle from Raelle. "Do you know she has a bathroom schedule? It's like everything in her life runs right by the clock."

"That's too funny. It must be nice to have them though. We don't have units in necro. We see each other in class but I've always bunked alone."

"You have me to keep you company now." Raelle offers, squeezing her hand.

"Yes, the private room is coming in quite to my advantage these days." She muses. "I love sleeping with you."

Raelle laughs. "Well, you know, haven't had any complaints yet." She winks.

"Haha" Scylla sticks out her tongue. "I mean, just sleeping, having you close. Falling asleep in your arms and waking up to your snores."

"Hey! I do not snore."

"You snore a little darling, it's cute though."

Raelle shakes her head but can't help her lips curling up at the edges.

A thunderous rumble sounds out ushering in a downpour. They run for cover under the canopy of an enormous tree. Laughing, Scylla pulls Raelle in for a sweet kiss, pushing her back into the tree and pressing her body against the blonde. "You taste like cherry cola." Scylla says, licking her lips.

Raelle giggles, "Tally snagged the last two cans from mess hall this morning. Don't tell Abs." She presses a finger to her lips.

"What about me?" Scylla pouts.

"You like cherry cola?"

"Hmm, let me see..." Scylla leans in for another peck. "Delicious."

Raelle pushes her off playfully, a deep laugh bubbling out. They gaze at each other for a moment before Raelle pulls out a pocket knife, turning towards the tree.

"What are you doing?" Smiles Scylla.

"Immortalising us." Raelle replies, carving their initials into the trunk. 'RC + SR' She turns back to Scylla who takes a stride forward, her hand hovering over the letters and a low, melodic tone sounding from her plump lips. Resin starts to bleed out from the tree enclosing the letters in a perfect heart shape, she slips into a slightly higher tone and it crystallises into golden amber.

Raelle watches, wide eyed in awe. "I was afraid the heart would've been too much." She confesses, chuckling.

"Is it ever too much with you two?" Abigail announces herself. "Raelle, training starts in ten, we need to go." She eyes Scylla scornfully.

"I should go Scyl, Anacostia's been riding us pretty hard lately." She offers apologetically.

"Well I would hate for anyone to ride you, anyone but me that is." She smirks, looking over her girl's shoulder at a disgusted Bellweather. "I have work to do anyway but I'll see you after?"

"Of course." Raelle smiles, holding out her hands which Scylla takes, pulling her closer to place feather light kisses on both cheeks.

"Ugh, I can't with you two." Abigail starts off towards the gym. Raelle lets Scylla go and beams a final last smile before breaking into a jog to catch up with Abigail.

"Whaaaat?" Raelle jokes. Half walking, half skipping to keep up with Abigail's long strides.

"That girl is a bad influence on you."

"Abs, Scylla is not the shitbird you think she is. She's top of her class."

"Necro class. That's nearly worse than if she was bad at it. Necros are creepy.

"Scylla's a sweetheart." Raelle defends her girlfriend.

"Mmmhmm and you have a completely unbiased view." She nods emphatically, her lips pulled tight.

"Hey, my work has been improving since we started dating." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yeah it's shocking you haven't blown up the whole academy by now with all the time you two spend together. I keep telling Tally to take that bottom bunk, you sure as heck aren't using it."

"You're just mad there aren't any boys on base."

"I can kick your ass any day Collar, boys or no boys." She pushes Raelle to the side as they enter the gym. Tally stands expecting them. Anacostia walks in just behind, all business as usual.

"Bellweather unit. Late again. Your work better impress me today."  


* * *

"I missed you." Scylla says, inviting Raelle into her room.

"I would've been here sooner only you made me late to training so Anacostia made us run laps after."

"I'd be mad only you look too good all sweaty like this." She rakes her eyes down the blonde.

"Oh is that so?" Raelle steps closer, biting her lip. "I was going to take a shower..."

"Don't, I want to taste the salt on your skin." Scylla purrs, pulling off the girl's shirt, her skin glistening. Scylla lowers her head to Raelle's collar bone, kissing a line down between her breasts.

Raelle throws her head back enjoying the attention Scylla gives to every inch of her, a hot tongue gliding across her burning flesh. Looking down when her girlfriend reaches her belt she melts in those wanting eyes. Scylla undoes the buckle and slides her combats down, Raelle kicking them to the side. Excruciatingly slow kisses are placed up her thighs as Scylla bites the waist band of her panties, dragging them down with her teeth.

They haven't made it close enough to the bed so Scylla pushes her back against the door, pulling her panties all the way off. She holds her there, a firm hand on Raelle's stomach, burying her face between the panting girl's legs. Raelle tangles her hands in her girl's hair, pulling on it as she shudders at the sensation of Scylla's tongue. Scylla stands, her hand now replacing her mouth as she kisses Raelle deeply. "You taste soo fucking good." Scylla breathes, pumping talented fingers into the blonde.

"Kiss me. If I'm moaning into your mouth, I wont be soo loud."

"You can be as loud as you want. I worked up a little something earlier, no sound will leave this room." Scylla smirks, raising her eyebrows.

Raelle takes full advantage of it, crying out when she reaches climax, her head coming down to rest on Scylla's shoulder. "You're amazing." The brunette smiles into Raelle's braid. "Is soundproofing a Necro thing?"

"I don't think so."

"So how did you find out how to do it?"

Scylla tries to suppress a laugh but fails. Causing Raelle to lift her head and search her face.

"Oh my God." Raelle exclaims, turning at least three shades redder. "There was no sound proofing was there? The entire floor just heard me scream." Scylla racks with giggles as Raelle smacks her away. "Oh, I'll make you pay for that Ramshorn." She narrows her eyes.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Scylla purrs, laying back on the cot her eyes begging Raelle closer.


	2. Ch. 2

"Hi" Raelle whispers, brushing the stray hairs away from Scylla's sleep hooded eyes.

"Nooo. Too early. Sleep now." The darker girl pulls Raelle's hand around her middle and snuggles back into her.

"I have to go, I have inspection this morning." The first bell rings out.

"Babe, you're fast but your room is on the other side of the base. There's no way you're making it to inspection."

"Maybe Anacostia will be running late?" Raelle says hopefully.

"You must still be dreaming. Anacostia wouldn't be late if she got both arms and legs wind struck off, she'd still roll up on time to inflict her wrath upon you."

Raelle smiles into the nook of her girlfriend's neck. "You present a sound argument."

Scylla turns around to face the blonde, whose arm is still wrapped around her, now beginning to trace circles on the small of her back. "I have a lot at stake here, have to fight to keep my girl you know." She places a sloppy kiss on Raelle's lips and sighs contentedly. "Sleep now. You're here with me, that's all that matters. Plenty of time to worry about the rest of the world later."

Raelle tilts her head against Scylla's and closes her eyes, falling back to sleep before the third bell sounds.

A loud and hurried knock wakes them. Scylla jumps up, quickly pulling on a shirt and trousers. The knock comes again.

"Umm guys, are you decent? It's Tally."

"Yeah Tal, what's up?" Raelle answers from the bed, she sits up to get dressed.

Scylla opens the door to the wide eyed girl, leaning on the door frame. "How can we be of assistance?" She smiles.

"Abigail is on the warpath. Anacostia made her hold the seed of overwhelming until she passed out. When we got back to our room she still couldn't speak and just started waving violently and pointing at your bunk. Please Raelle you have to fix this, I can't take us fighting. We're supposed to be a unit, that means unified."

"Ok. I'm coming, I can heal her and then hopefully the violent intentions toward me will subside. Although... I can't say the thought of a silent Abigail is a terrible thought."

"Rae!"

"I'm kidding. Let's go." She gestures toward the hall, Tally nodding at Scylla, turns to leave.

"You were worth it." Raelle grins wide at Scylla, lifting her hand in hers to kiss it.

The brunette pulls her in for a lengthy goodbye kiss as Tally blushes in the corridor.

* * *

They enter their room to a fuming Bellweather, staring daggers at Raelle.

The blonde holds up her hands in apology. "I can fix you, I promise."

"Mhpmphh."

"Huh?"

Abigail flips her off.

"Put the finger away, I come in peace."

Abigail lets out a long sigh and ushers her over.

"Ok, just hold still. Soon your pain will be my pain."

"Nmmm Dsssrvttt"

"I deserve it, yeah yeah let's get this over with."

She places her hands around the taller girl's neck and starts to chant. Abigail's face slowly eases as Raelle's tenses. She releases her hands, healing complete.

"I can't believe you missed inspection. I told you not to go to Scylla's last night!"

Raelle rubs her throat and replies hoarsely; "You don't. Tell me what to do. Bellweather."

"You know, if you dropped this rebel bs and started listening to me our lives would all be a lot easier."

"Who said. I was looking... For Easy?" She manages to counter, her throat feeling like she just swallowed hot coals.

"Talk some sense into her Tally. I'm going to get something to eat, I haven't been able to so much as sip water since this morning. Have fun with that." She fires at Raelle, storming out.

* * *

At training later Abigail still has it out for the shorter girl, instantly grabbing her as her partner when Anacostia announces they will be sparring.

The training scorch whips past her face, barely missing her eye. "Wow, go easy Bells!"

"Oh, I thought you didn't want it easy?" She winds back her weapon throwing it out with force, this time catching Raelle's leg and pulling it out from under her. Rae hits the floor hard with her chin, at the same time knocking the wind out of her lungs. Abigail strides up to her, flipping her over onto her back with her boot she leans down and punches her right in the mouth. "This is nothing compared to what the enemy will do to you!"

"Kind of feel like you're the enemy right now." She laughs.

"See that's your problem Collar, everything's just a joke. This is real you know. This training? It's to prepare us for war. We aren't just play fighting so we can go home after."

"I don't have much of a home to go back to Abigail." She replies, spitting blood out onto the mat from her freshly bust lip.

"Ok soldiers, line up." Anacostia orders

Abigail offers Raelle her hand, hoisting her up to stand.

Anacostia eye's them up, looking down on those with the most injuries. She stops in front of Abigail. "Good work Bellweather." Side eyeing Raelle she adds; "Start showing up for training and you'll be better equipped to defend yourself Collar." She continues down the line. "Meet back here at 0700 tomorrow. File out ladies, you are dismissed.

* * *

"Oh my Goddess, what happened to you!?" Scylla takes in the bust lip and mean bruise on her chin.

"My sparring partner doesn't like me very much."

Scylla's eyes narrow. "High Atlantic?"

Raelle nods.

"Want me to kill her?" Scylla offers, dead faced.

Raelle laughs, immediately regretting it when her lip stings. "I can handle her, don't worry."

Scylla gently cups her darkened chin "Does it hurt here?"

"Yeah." Raelle pouts.

"What about here?" She carefully kisses her swollen lip.

"Uh huh." Rae mumbles against her lips.

"Here?" Scylla sucks on the pulse point at her neck.

"It's really sore there Scyl." the blonde moans.

"Why don't you lay down and let me be the healer for tonight?" She smiles seductively, leading Raelle to the bed.

"Stay right there. I'll get you some ice."

The brunette returns a few moments later with a small bowl of ice cubes.

Raelle is laying on the cot, staring up at her reverently.

Scylla sets the bowl down beside the bed, lifting a single cube. She straddles her girlfriend, placing the ice against her swollen lip. Raelle at first flinching and then leaning into the cooling numbness.

"Better?"

Realle nods greatfully.

She moves the ice down to Raelle's chin, holding it there while placing a tentative kiss to her lips. Dropping the ice back into the bowl she shifts down lower to sit on the blonde's thighs. She pulls Raelle's tank top up to reveal the perfect milky skin beneath. Raelle smiles down at her, heat building as she sees the carnal desire in Scylla's eyes.

Scylla picks up another cube, placing it down onto Rae's toned stomach. Goosebumps prickle her skin. She orbits it around her belly button, following the wet trail with little kisses. Moving up to her girl's breasts she takes a soft nipple in her mouth swirling her tongue around it. Raelle's breathing quickens.

She brings the ice cube back up to her mouth sucking on it before circling Raelle's stiffening nipples. This elicits a moan from the girl under her. Lifting the ice she replaces it with her mouth, feeling the hard nipple between her lips she gently bites down. Raelle's back arches up into the aching pleasure.

This time Scylla makes Raelle suck on the ice before bringing it down on her other nipple, rubbing it back and forth over the stiff rosy bud then diving in with her hot mouth. Raelle writhes beneath her.

The door wraps, startling the lovers. Raelle pulls her top back down as Scylla slides off her, popping the ice into her mouth and crunching it before opening the door.

Abigail stands on the other side, tapping her foot. "Necro." She greets Scylla coldly.

"High Atlantic, what tremendous timing you have." She stonily stares back.

She looks past Scylla "I need you back in our quarters tonight Raelle. You heard Anacostia, training starts at 7am sharp. If you stay here you won't make it."

"We were in the middle of something Abigail." Raelle replies, annoyed.

"Well now it seems you're at the end of it, we need to get an early night." She declares.

"You can't order me around like you do with Tally. I have..."

"Please Raelle. I can't take another one of Anacostia's punishments. You didn't see Libba laughing at me this morning as I scraped myself up off the mat. This isn't how it's supposed to be. We should be top of our year, not highest in demerits. Can you just come back with me tonight? So we can make it on time tomorrow." She asks pleadingly.

Hearing the bossy tone fall away, Raelle begins to sympathise. She sighs, her annoyance falling away as she meets Abigail's imploring eyes. "Ok, you go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Abigail doesn't move, searching Raelle's eyes instead.

"I promise Abigail, I'm coming. Just give me a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll see you back at our room." Abigail finally gives in, leaving them.

"You better not make a habit of walking out on me Private Collar." Scylla reprimands.

"Oh, I'm not leaving here until we finish what you started." She replies shutting the door and tugging Scylla back down onto the bed.


	3. Ch. 3

Tally eyes Abigail and nods toward Raelle. The taller girl takes the hint.

"Hey, you did alright in there today."

Raelle mocks being taken aback. "High praise indeed."

"I'm serious, you're a force to be reckoned with when you choose to apply yourself. You too Tally." She smiles sincerely. Thanking the goddess for her unit's efforts today in training. Her mother checks the daily rankings and daily chews her out for her unit's unremarkable placing.

"Bellweather unit, headed straight to the top!" Tally exclaims proudly, relieved at her companion's relative tolerance of each other lately.

As they file out of the gymnasium Raelle spots Scylla under the trees with some of her Necro classmates and Izadora. Somehow she always senses when the other girl is near. Scylla looks up at Raelle a second later, their eyes snapping to each other like magnets. Scylla gives a little conspiratorial wave, breaking a smile onto the blonde's usually stark face.

Izadora catches the interaction, a lop sided smirk emerging. "You better not let her drill sergeant catch you two making eyes."

"Hmm?" Scylla tries to play off innocence.

"Quartermaine will eat you alive if she thinks you're causing a distraction to her charge."

"I'm not scared of her." Scylla scoffs.

"You should know, she has a special dislike for us Necros. I may have had something to do with it. We started in the same year, there was...Friction"

"Do tell." Scylla perks with interest.

Izadora chuckles. "I should say no more. I'm glad you've found someone Scylla. Just be careful who finds out."

"I will."

* * *

They all settle in for movie night, Abigail crinkling her brows in annoyance as she ends up sitting beside Scylla and Raelle on the bed. Seated joyously in the chair beside, Tally hands her the popcorn, smiling with huge puppy dog eyes. "I haven't seen this one yet you guys."

"It's really good." Glory assures. "I saw it with my mom the week before you and I last went to the farmer's market."

"Pass the popcorn please." Scylla asks sickeningly sweetly. Abigail begrudgingly dumps the bowl into her hands mourning the lack of a boy or two to separate them.

"I saw the first half before our cable cut out back home. I really want to see how it ends." The blonde blurts out before shrinking back and hoping no one caught that.

"Wow. I would not have pegged you for the romantic comedy type Collar." Libba pipes, savoring the chance to tease a member of the Bellweather unit.

"It's just a good movie ok." Raelle answers, slightly embarrassed.

"I love your romantic side." Scylla leans in to whisper, kissing her girl's now rosy cheek.

"Ew. No PDA during movie night! I'm setting that rule right now."

"So glad you came along to fun-suck the room Bedwetter."

"Ok I'm pressing play!" Glory shushes Libba.

Thirty minutes in, Tally is out for the count, her head resting back against the wall, mouth open. Abigail has one leg covered by the blanket Raelle and Scylla are snuggling under. It's more than big enough for three but having both legs covered would require being closer to Scylla than she would like. Libba is brushing cookie crumbs off her hands after polishing off the entire bag and Glory is staring at the tv with a contented smile.

Raelle reaches for her girlfriend's hand in anticipation of the characters first kissing scene and squeezes it in excitement. Scylla adoringly watches her, taking in the complete contrast between how soft she is at times like this and how she turns into a bear when anyone pisses her off. She grins, deciding she likes both sides equally.

"What are you two doing under that blanket? I see hands moving." Abigail accuses, appointing herself warden of down time.

"Jeez Bells, we're holding hands. Just watch the movie, I'm sorry it's not Full Metal Jacket." Raelle sticks her tongue out at the aghast girl while Scylla chuckles softly into her shoulder.

Libba shakes her head staring at Abigail. She slowly licks the melted milk chocolate off her index finger not breaking eye contact. Not normally one to back down, the taller girl looks away. She can see the chuffed smile break out on Libba's face from the corner of her eye.

The movie winds up with the couple getting back together again after realising how much they couldn't stand to be apart. Earning a barf gesture from Libba.

"Thanks for coming chicks, shall we make this a weekly hang?" Glory asks, looking around at mostly satisfied faces.

"Shotgun picking the movie next week!" Libba claims.

Abigail automatically opens her mouth to protest but halts, respecting the law of dibs.

"Too slow, Bedwetter." She grins smugly. For the first time Abigail isn't filled with total despise at that sort of cute... if you're into Swithe's, face.

"Thanks for the invite Glory. Guess we'll see you next week." Scylla leads Raelle out, who offers a thankful dip of her head.

Abigail kicks Tally's foot, rudely awakening her.

"What!? I'm not sleeping!" Tally chirps.

"Flick's done Tal, we're leaving."

"Oh." She blinks heavy eyelids. "Well, goodnight everyone." She waves, peeling herself off the chair.

* * *

Raelle and Scylla lay tangled in each other under the sheets. "Did you know Izadora and Anacostia used to be a thing?"

"No way! Where did you hear that?" Raelle questions incredulously.

"Izadora told me herself! Well... She as much as said it. They were in the same class after answering the call. Things happened and now Anacostia hates Necros."

"It's so weird to think of her ever having a relationship. She's always so emotionless and staunch to the cause. It's like thinking of The Terminator having sexy times."

They both roll with laughter.

"Izadora warned me not to let Anacostia find out about us." Scylla becomes serious.

"Well, she wont. Tally and Abigail will cover for me and she'd hardly turn up here."

"We'll have to work extra hard at getting you to training on time."

"Hey, you're the one making me late." Raelle commences a tickle attack on Scylla's very sensitive side.

"Ok. Ok. I give." Scylla prises her girlfriend's hands away, holding on to them. "We'll set an alarm. When it goes off, I will let you go, no matter the consequence, no matter how much I must lay here alone in anguish." She sticks out her bottom lip which Raelle places a fast kiss on.

"I'll always come back." Rae promises.

"Good, because I feel safe when I'm with you." Scylla stares into those sky blue eyes, softly squeezing Raelle's slender fingers.

"Me too. I never thought I'd feel this content again, after my mom..."

"We're each other's family now."

"Wait. Was that a proposal Miss Ramshorn?"

They giggle and soon fall soundly asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Do you want to play I Spy?"

"What? Tally it's lights out, I can just about make out my hand in front of my face. Go to sleep!"

"I can't. I'm too worked up thinking about Gerrit. He sent me another letter tonight."

"I'd hardly call those letters, Tally." Abigail reasons, recollecting the last bird couriered depiction.

"Do you think he's thinking of me right now?"

"I think he's probably asleep like everyone else on base. Can you just try to count sheep or something?"

"Ok, I'll give it a shot...One, Two, Three..."

"Count in your head Tal."

"Oh, sorry."

It's silent for five blissful minutes before a groan emits from Tally's bunk. "Abigail it's not working. I feel wide awake, I can't stop thinking about him...doing things."

"Well, take care of it."

"Huh?"

"He isn't here to do it so you'll have to do it yourself and once you release all that sexual tension maybe we can finally get some sleep."

"I've never..."

"Of course you haven't." Abigail sighs, resigning herself to a sleepless night.

"Maybe, if you told me how?"

She considers for a moment. "Um, I guess I could... Just imagine he's here. Think of what you want him to do to you and use your hands to make it happen."

"I wish Gerrit was kissing me."

"Ok. So, lick your lips, run your fingers over them. Trace your jawline, your collar bone, imagine his lips on you."

"Mmm."

"Caress your breasts, wet your fingers and pinch your nipples."

Tally complies, dipping her finger into her mouth and grazing it over her breast to squeeze a pert nipple.

"Do you feel yourself getting wet?" Abigail asks, feeling the dampness starting in her own panties.

"I think so?"

"Put your hands down to feel."

"I'm so wet Abigail."

The taller girl sucks her lower lip into her mouth. "Drag your nails up your thighs." Abigail now taking her own direction. "Take your clit between your index and middle finger and rub it up and down."

The moans coming from Tally's side of the room entice Abigail to slide two fingers inside herself.

"This feels soo good. Am I supposed to feel so hot?"

"That's normal, why don't you take the blanket off." Tally slips the blanket down and Abigail can see the outline of her curvy body lit in the silver moonlight streaming through the window.

"What do I do now?"

"Put your finger inside."

"Ahh..ohh.. It's so tight."

Abigail watches her, Tally's body shining as a layer of sweat coats her neck and chest. Thrusting harder inside herself while the other hand circles her clit. "Push your finger all the way in and then take it almost out and back in again. Do it slowly and then start to get faster. Rub your clit with the other hand at the same time."

"Oh! My! Goddessssss! I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"That means you're doing it right. Keep. Going." Abigail pants, feeling her orgasm building.

"UuhhHHhhH!" Tallys body spasms as she cums hard, her fingers clamped inside her.

This sends Abigail over the edge, she bites down on her lip, suppressing a moan as she climaxes.

"That was..." Tally trails off.

"Yeah..." Abigail agrees.


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone excited for season 2? :)

Having been woken by their newly appointed alarm a few minutes prior, the young lovers lounge in bed together. They take each other in like they’re seeing the other for the first time, still naked from the night before. 

“I want to kiss every freckle on your body. Twice.” Raelle connects the dots with her finger. 

“There are a lot, you’ll have to be extremely diligent.” Scylla giggles 

Raelle looks up to meet her girl’s eyes. “You are so beautiful.” 

The brunette leans in for a long, deep kiss. Pulling away, she runs her fingers through Raelle’s hair. “I won't be able to see you tonight, I have class. Izadora says we’re in for a treat. There’s a fresh body for us to work on.” Her eyes brighten. 

“Sometimes I forget how strange you are and then you go and refer to a dead body as a treat.” They laugh at each other. 

“It’s not every day we get to work on humans. Alder says sending cadavers our way would give the public the wrong idea.” 

“Mm, scary necromancers, raising the dead to descend upon the defenseless civilians.” 

“Exactly what they’d think of us. Even though that’s not even possible, well not that I’ve ever seen. We can communicate with them, for a short period of time, when the conditions are right. That’s what we’ll attempt tonight. Izadora says the moonlight will strengthen the bond between us and the other side.” 

“The other side?” 

“The underworld, where the souls reside.” 

Raelle looks at her pensively and shakes her head. “Rather you than me babe, Necro class sounds intense.” 

“It’s actually really beautiful, the way you channel life force as a fixer, we channel death itself. From death, we can create a different form of life. I’ll show you sometime.” 

“Not with a dead person...?” The blonde’s eyes widen. 

“No! It’s dangerous to let anyone not Necro specialising into the catacombs.” 

“What have I gotten myself into, huh?” Raelle smiles bewildered. 

“Only the most promising Necro at the academy.” 

“Talented AND humble, what a catch.” 

“I’m serious, there are things I could show you that would change your whole perception of us. It’s not all doom and gloom as others would perpetuate.” 

“I believe you, I want to see.” 

“Ok but you should stay in your dorm tonight, I’ll be back really late and I don’t want to wake you.” 

“Alright. I’d better get going anyway, Abigail and I are trying to remain amicable so I don’t want to be late for training.” She places a gentle kiss on Scylla’s forehead as she gets up.

* * *

Abigail stands under the hot shower, letting the steam clear her mind and the soap wash away the sins of last night. She’s always the first up so usually has the bathroom to herself. Not today. 

Libba pulls back the curtain, her eyes burning the length of Abigail’s body, finally resting on her booty. 

Abigail turns to face her. “What? Did you run out of soap you salty sea hag?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok... Here, I’m done anyway.” She moves to leave, indicating the bar of soap she has left in the stall. Libba mirrors her step, blocking the taller girls exit. 

“Not really the time for a bout Swythe.” She hisses the name, staring her down. 

“I don’t want to fight. I just want you to give me the soap.” 

“It’s right there you bat eyed bolo.” 

“So give it to me.” 

“Jesus, ok, here you go.” She dramatically places it in Libba’s hand. “Is there anything else I can do for you princess?” 

Libba, on the tips of her toes, pulls Abigail down into a hot needy kiss. 

“What the hell is this? I wont let you get in my head Libba.” 

“It’s not your head I want to get into.” She drops her towel and walks forward, pushing Abigail back until they’re under the shower. Turning on the water she lets it cascade down her petite body, taking the soap she starts to rub it over her breasts, suds dripping off her tight stomach. Abigail can’t help but look down now. Libba takes the opportunity to grab her hand and bring it on top of the soap bar. She uses her own hand to guide it over her chest and down her abs. The taller girl licks her lips, desire building behind her eyes. When she looks back up to meet Libba’s gaze she pushes the want back down. 

“Step aside Swythe.” 

“Is that really what you want?” The sharp girl asks, taking the soap from Abigail and letting it drop to the floor. She takes hold of her hand again, this time placing it directly on her sweet scented, slippery skin. Staring straight into the taller girl’s eyes she moves her hand to follow the pattern the soap took. 

Abigail lets her control her movements until she reaches the dark curls between her hips. She stills her hand, breaking eye contact to look down. Before she knows it Libba is once again assaulting her mouth with biting lips and forceful tongue. Losing her resolve, she grabs her by the hips, pulling her close. Her wet soapy body causing irresistible friction in all the right places. Abigail lets herself get lost in the kiss, her hands moving around to grasp Libba’s perfect bottom. 

Libba growls into Abigail’s inviting mouth. “Bellweathers always submit to Swythes.” 

The haze clears in the darker girl’s mind and she straightens up, plying the suddenly offending girl off her. “I fucking hate you.” She spits the words at the smug girl, grabs her towel and storms out. 

Libba looks on with a crooked grin. “She wants me.”

* * *

"Hey. Did I miss anything last night?" Raelle strides into their room. 

“Nothing!” / "Well...” Abigail and Tally reply at the same time. Abigail quickly silencing her with a glare. 

“Okay weirdos.” Raelle replies, grabbing her shower bag and heading out. 

“So about last night...” 

“Tally, we don’t have to talk about it.” 

“No, we should, because it happened, so fast. I needed your help and you gave it and that’s what happened. So thanks?” 

“Sure Tal. Um, let’s not tell Raelle? Not that it’s anything to be ashamed of but I just think it’s not something that she really needs to hear.” 

“Yeah, totally. Just between us. I’m gonna hit the showers too. Back soon.” She waves innocently.

'She's definitely gonna tell Raelle. Fuck my life.' Abigail thinks.


	5. Ch. 5

Bellweather unit waits at the back of the line for their next turn on the scourge firing range. 

“I’ll be sleeping in my bunk tonight. Scylla has special necro class, she won’t be finished till late. If you two decide to go at it again could you try and keep the noise down.” 

Tally pretends to find something very interesting out the window and Abigail looks mortified. 

“That’s not... She couldn’t... I” 

“Oh I heard what you did. Stole our girl’s innocence.” 

“She still has plenty enough of that.” She regards Tally who is shrugging her shoulders apologetically for spilling the tea. “Maybe too much for this job.” 

“Don’t worry Tal, I’m sure Gerit will shine that mark up real soon.” Raelle offers. 

“So, Scylla tell you what she’s working on tonight? Probably dancing around with skeletons in that dank dungeon.” Abigail teases. 

“Necros don’t do that, people just make that shit up.” Raelle goes on the defensive. 

“I don’t know, my cousin said she saw a necro sneak a severed hand out of class one time and goddess knows what she got up to with it.” 

Raelle slaps away her insinuating hand gesture. 

“Will you two knock it off? Anacostia has been giving us the stink eye.” 

“Someone needs to sneak her the hand.” Raelle sends them all into fits of laughter. Drawing their strict drill sergeant straight to them. 

“What’s so funny?” She demands. 

“Nothing mam.” Abigail responds, the smiles quickly dissolving from her and Tally’s faces. 

Raelle can’t seem to be quite as sombre, biting the insides of her cheeks in a failed attempt to suppress her grin. 

“Collar. Guard duty, dusk till dawn.” 

“Oh come on!” 

“You want your unit to join you?” Anacostia threatens. 

“No mam.” She replies, angrily accepting her fate. 

Anacostia swaggers off and Raelle steps up for her turn on the scourge dummies. She whips the scourge out after gearing it up in a double spin and decapitates the first dummy. The second, she sends her weapon straight through her target leaving a chest cavity a foot wide. The final foe she strikes left, then right, leaving the mark in quarters on the training floor. She grits her teeth and flips her hair back out of her eyes. 

Libba struts up wearing her signature condescending look. “Not bad Collar, you got some moves. Bedwetter could learn a thing or two. Her aim’s so bad, if she fell into a bucket of tits she’d come out sucking her thumb.” 

“Get out of my sight Swythe, before I wrap my scourge around your weaselly neck.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Libba shoots her a challenging look before turning back to her unit. 

“Why does she get under your skin so bad?” Raelle wonders. 

“Bellweathers are born hating Swythes. We’ve been trading dirty looks since before we could speak.” 

“Didn’t you two grow up together? You must have a lot in common.” The blonde reasons. 

“That just makes it worse. She knows exactly how to press my buttons.” 

“Wait. Did you two ever hook up?” Raelle raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“No! Never.” 

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks.” Tally adds coyly. 

“A Bellweather and a Swythe, not gonna happen. That would be worse than hooking up with a human. No offence Raelle.” 

“Offence taken. My mom and dad were happy together.” 

“Well then they were lucky.” Abigail smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“That’s enough ladies. I saw some real talent today. Take a break and we’ll get back to hand to hand after lunch. Abigail, a moment.” She beckons the girl. 

“You need to get your unit under control. Raelle is erratic and Tally is more likely to trip over her scourge than take anyone down with it.” 

“I know, I’m sorry I try to tell them...” 

“You can’t just tell them. They won’t blindly obey you because of your name. Get to know them, let them know who you are, outside of being a Bellweather. You can’t give orders until you’re a leader and you’ll never be a leader if no one wants to follow you. Prove yourself worthy of their trust and you can earn their respect.” 

“Yes mam, I will. We’ll be the best unit on base come graduation.”

* * *

“Hey, what did Anacostia want?” Raelle asks as Abigail slips between her and Tally in the canteen line. 

“She told me we’re making good progress. Keep up the good work team.” She lies, hoping to imbue them with some confidence. 

“Nice! We’re getting stronger every day.” Tally smiles. 

“Oh, there’s Scylla. I’ll go sit with her.” Raelle moves to join her girlfriend who has just entered the canteen. 

“No, we should all sit together.” Abigail suggests. 

“Huh? You hate Scylla.” Raelle searches the taller girls eyes for the new found change of heart. 

“I don’t hate her.” 

“You refer to her soley as necro shitbird. I have literally never heard you say her name.” Tally chimes in. 

“Scylla!” Abigail waves. “Over here.” Two girls behind them give Abigail nasty looks for having Scylla cut in in front but they are quickly snuffed out by the Bellweather glare. 

“Join us for lunch?” Raelle offers brightly. 

“Ofcourse, thank you for saving me a spot.” She takes the blonde’s hand. “How was training?” 

“It was rough.” Tally admits. 

“Some of us haven’t got a natural talent for rope work.” Abigail says, but catching the hurt look on the redheads face she adds; “We’ll get there though, nothing practice can’t fix.” 

“I got put on guard duty tonight, at least you’ll be out too.” 

Scylla squeezes her girlfriend's hand sympathetically. “Anacostia didn’t appreciate your fury?” 

“We were laughing actually. You’d think she’d be glad we were getting along.” 

“There’s no time for fun and games in the military cadet Collar.” Scylla imitates the drill sergeant’s cold, indignant tone eliciting a throaty laugh from the blonde. 

They sit at the table, Raelle and Scylla on one side facing Tally and Abigail on the other. 

“So Nec...Scylla, what have you been working on today?” 

“Private study so far, we start practical work tonight.” 

“I heard they had a body shipped in this morning.” Abigail states. Not meaning to draw anymore conversation from the topic but to let them know how well connected she is to hear about such things. 

“Yes, we will be working with the body tonight. You can do a lot with a corpse, as long it’s newly dead.” She smiles at Raelle proudly. 

Abigail drops her bacon back onto the plate. “That’s really interesting, maybe we could hear about it after.” She gestures to her plate. 

“After you’ve consumed your dead flesh?” Scylla offers smugly, causing Abigail to pick up a hash brown instead. 

“What’s in your omelette?” Abigail eyes it unfavourably. 

“Mushrooms. We aren’t allowed to eat meat when practicing on the dead, it affects the work.” 

“Soo weird.” Abigail reflects under her breath. 

“I like mushrooms.” Raelle chirps. 

“Have some.” Scylla proceeds to feed her girlfriend as they both giggle. 

“Ok. I tried. Tally, let’s go.” The tall girl gets up to leave. 

“Oh no, leaving so soon? I was very much enjoying your company.” Scylla smirks at Abigail. 

“Later shitbirds.”

* * *

Izadora takes in the group of young necros around her. “Now, I see a lot of apprehensive faces but do not be alarmed. I am here to guide you through this and no harm can come to you during this exercise.” 

Scylla stands, eyes fixed on the white sheet in anticipation as her fingers dance at her sides. Izadora smiles at her star pupil’s excitement. As she pulls the sheet from the body there is an audible gasp. Until now her students have only been working from textbooks on the subject of human reanimation. 

“When did he die?” Scylla questions. 

“He’s still nice and fresh, passed over yesterday of natural causes. He left his body to science, not that I imagine he ever thought he’d end up in our hands. However, books alone cannot convey the work and General Alder allows us this practical application when required.” She claps her hands together. “Let’s begin with seed seventeen, the seed of desiccation. Directed towards his left hand.” 

A low, repetitive thrum sounds around the room and John Doe’s fingers start to turn black from the fingertips to the knuckles, right up to his wrist. The flesh begins to break away from bone and the bone ends as ash on the table. 

Izadora raises her hand for silence. “This seed can be applied to the dead as well as the living. An extremely effective persuasion technique in interrogation as you can imagine. See how the rest of the body is unharmed, the wrist remains fully intact.” She holds up the remaining limb which has been seared at the stub. “The flesh has been cauterised so the enemy will not bleed out, allowing for extended questioning. When using this seed in combat, direct it towards the spine or heart for lethal effect.” 

Dropping the arm she lowers her tone. “Never touch the brain, the tissue can be regrown but the memories will be lost forever. We can learn much from the dead, always collect intel when possible. Now let’s open the death current using seed forty-six, the sacred seed of anamnesis and seed fifty-nine, the seed of restoration. First one to tell me his cause of death gets a free pass on the next exam.” 

Scylla smirks confidently.


	6. Ch. 6

“Yes, we’re here doing everything we can to keep them alive while these fools are killing themselves slowly with refined sugars. Nice catch on the hyperglycemia.” 

Scylla accompanies Izadora walking back towards base after class. They come upon a figure leaning against a tree, almost completely obscured by shadow. 

“Private Collar, what are you doing out past curfew?” 

“Quartermaine has me on guard duty... How did you know it was me?” 

“My gifts lie mainly in necro but I have a touch of the sight too.” 

“I’m a fixer, that’s mostly all I can do. Probably why I got this punishment” Raelle kicks the dirt. 

“I don’t believe that for a second, I can tell you’re a very promising young cadet.” Izadora smiles musingly and Scylla looks at her girlfriend proudly, in agreement. 

“Quartermaine, she’s a tight ass.” 

Raelle laughs at the unexpected use of words from a superior officer. Scylla just smirks, knowing her teacher’s frank way of talking is one of the reasons she’s so admired. 

“You two should head back to barracks. Tell Sergeant Quartermaine I relieved you.” 

“Won’t that get you in trouble?” Raelle worries about leaving her post. 

“I doubt she’d bring it up. Besides, we have a full designated patrol on tonight so there’s really no need for you to be out.” 

“Son of a bitch.” Raelle curses under her breath. “She really did this just to screw with me.” 

“A little but I’m sure she had her motives. She’s dedicated to producing the best recruits on the base. It’s really all she cares about.” The necro teacher says, more sullenly than you’d expect. 

“Thank you.” Scylla beams at Izadora, grabbing the blonde’s hand to lead her away. 

“Yeah thanks, necro’s are awesome!” Raelle shouts over her shoulder. 

Izadora shakes her head, remembering warmly the intoxicating nature of young love.

* * *

“Sergeant Quartermaine. What’s going on?” The necro teacher looks surprised to see the officer as she approaches her door. 

Anacostia stands, staring at her, clearly broken. 

“What happened?” Izadora asks. 

“We lost five units in Russia today. Infantry. Kids. Last year’s draft.” 

“That’s half of what we sent in. I’m sorry.” Izadora offers. “Did Alder request my presence?” 

“No, I just... I wanted to see you. It’s been a hard day.” She looks down at her perfectly polished boots. 

“I know how much you care about them. Their deaths weren’t for nothing.” 

Anacostia looks up to meet sincere eyes. 

“You should get some rest, it’s late.” She spells the door to unlock. 

“Can I come in?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

The stoic sergeant finds Izadora’s hand, she laces her fingers through the necro’s. “Please.” She whispers. 

Izadora pulls her hand back. “You don’t get to show up like this. We aren’t together anymore.” 

“You broke up with me.” 

“You didn’t leave me much of a choice.” 

“Let me in Iz. I don’t want to fight, I just want to talk.” 

“Talking was never your thing.” 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have pushed you away but I really need you now.” 

Izadora looks away, afraid that pleading look will melt her resolve. She doesn’t want to fall into this cycle again. 

The usually ridged woman lifts her hand to gently trace the outline of the necro’s jaw. Izadora leans into the touch despite herself. 

“We can’t.” 

“Just tonight.” She steps closer, close enough to feel Izadora’s breath on her lips. Her eyes glistening from unfallen tears. “I need you to make me forget.” 

Izadora’s resistance falls, hearing the pain in the woman’s voice. She takes her hand and leads her inside. They walk silently to the bedroom. Once inside, Izadora sits on the end of the bed, Anacostia standing before her. 

“Take off your pants.” The necro instructs. She thinks by taking control here she can take control of her emotions but the feelings are still seeping through. 

Anacostia obeys, slipping out of her boots and trousers, gazing down at Izadora. She opens her jacket and begins to pull it off. 

“Leave it on.” 

Anacostia raises an eyebrow and lowers her hands to her panties, looking up for approval. Izadora ushers her closer, wanting to take them off herself. 

“Come here.” Running her hands up voluptuous thighs, her nails rake lines down silky skin. She grasps the panties, pulling them down agonisingly slowly, Anacostia steps out. “Turn around.” Izadora picks up the panties. “Hands behind your back.” She orders and Anacostia complies. She ties the panties around her wrists, pulling them tight and locking her hands in place. She turns the bound girl to face her. “You like being told what to do?” 

“Only by you.” Anacostia breathes. 

The necro claims her mouth in a deep, searing kiss. “I want you to get wet for me.” She takes her mouth again and they melt into each other like it hasn’t been forever since they last touched. “Sit.” 

Anacostia lowers herself onto her lap, legs straddling Izadora’s thighs. Spreading herself wide open. 

“I want to feel you dripping onto my fingers.” She puts her hand down between them, barely touching the burning skin there. 

“Unhh Iz.” She tries to move closer into the necro’s touch but Izadora moves her hand away in response, nibbling Anacostia’s earlobe. 

“I’m soo wet for you. I need your fingers inside me now.” 

Izadora obliges, her hand running up and down the length of Anacostia’s slick centre. She smirks, feeling how turned on the other woman is. She pushes two fingers inside as they look into each other's eyes. Anacostia bites her lip as they go deeper. 

She begs for more, gyrating her hips, grinding against Izadora’s hand. Head tilted back as she rides those satisfying fingers. “Unhh. Right there.” 

Izadora curls her fingers up, coaxing her closer to orgasm. 

Anacostia leans forward, they kiss slowly, tongue’s swirling inside wanting mouths. She begins riding the necro faster, hips thrusting back and forth on her lap. Her moans growing as Izadora pushes in and curling up, drags out. 

“Come for me.” She growls, kissing down Anacostia’s neck. It only takes a few seconds before the woman on her lap is shuddering and clamping down on her fingers. Anacostia slumps forward, panting hard on the necro’s shoulder. 

She takes her fingers out and brings them to Anacostia’s mouth. “Suck.” 

She obeys, tasting herself. 

Izadora brings them back to her own mouth, licking them clean. “Mmm.” Reaching around she unties the panties, freeing the woman’s hands. 

Anacostia immediately brings them up to cup Izadora’s face, looking down at her with lust filled eyes. “No one fucks me like you do.” She plants a hard kiss on her lips as Izadora squeezes her luscious bottom.


	7. Ch. 7

“I’m too amped up, I don’t think I can go back yet.” Scylla looks at Raelle. 

“Want to walk for a bit? We could go to our tree.” 

“Aren’t you tired? I’ll walk you back to Circe.” 

“I am but I want to be with you.” She smiles, smitten. 

“Ok, lets walk.” Scylla links her arm through Raelle’s. 

They reach their tree and Scylla walks over to their names on the trunk, tracing the letters with her finger while her girlfriend hugs her from behind. 

“How old do you think this tree is?” Raelle ponders. 

“I’m not sure, I don’t think it ages normally, it’s tied to Alder.” 

“So, does that mean she has a tattoo of our names somewhere on her now?” 

“It works more the other way around. If anything happens to her it affects the flora here.” 

“So weird.” 

“Not sexy weird.” 

They both laugh and Raelle pulls Scylla down beside her on the verdant grass. They roll onto their backs looking up through the leaves at the stars above, clear against the black sky. 

“Do you think there’s life on other planets?” Raelle questions. 

“Definitely.” The brunette decides resolutely. 

“You think they’re anything like us?” 

“I think in another world maybe we’re free, while the humans fight.” 

“That would be nice.” 

“Hey, you’re a fixer. You’ll always be safe.” Scylla reassures, rolling onto her side to stroke her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Being a fixer didn’t keep my mom safe.” 

“Then I’ll protect you.” 

“You aren’t in my unit.” 

“I’ll find a way. I can’t let anything happen to you. I’m rather fond of you.” 

Raelle giggles, her hand resting on Scylla’s waist. “So, what has you so geared up from class?” 

“Oh, we communicated with a man from beyond the grave. Well, technically he hadn’t been buried yet but you know.” She shrugs her shoulders. 

“That’s amazing. What did he say?” 

“Oh, it wasn’t very interesting in itself, more the fact that he was actually talking whilst being deceased.” 

“You’re so lucky to have Izadora as your teacher.” 

“She’s pretty cool. She’s out there though.” 

“Yeah, how so?” 

“I know what you’re doing.” 

“What? What am I doing?” Raelle protests innocently. 

Scylla raises her eyebrows and studies the smiling girl. 

“Oh come on Scyl, do the impression.” 

“No.” 

“Pleaseeee?” 

Scylla pauses for a moment and then sits up and inhales deeply. “Now class, we have a very exciting surprise for you tonight.” She dramatically mimes pulling back a sheet from the ground. “This rat, I found in my bathroom this morning and I saved it for you all. It’s still alive, I’ve just placed it in a state of suspended animation.” She widens her eyes, a mad glint flashing across them. “Now who wants to try and kill it?” She gives a toothy smile. “Ok, ok, don’t all raise your hands at once.” She motions waving down with her arms. “I also have a pigeon I hit with my Jeep at lunch time.” 

Scylla falls back, laughter shaking her whole body and Raelle leans against her in the same state. 

“She’s such... A riot.” Raelle gets out between laughs. 

“She is. Sometimes bonkers but supremely gifted. Could've had her pick of any deployment but Alder chose to keep her here, because of the way she has with her students. Necro can get pretty dark, she always finds a way to brighten it up.” 

“That certainly wasn’t her reason for keeping Anacostia around.” Raelle bites. 

“No, just her way of keeping her safe.” 

“Your turn. Do Quartermaine.” Scylla pokes Raelle in the side and she wriggles away. “Doo it. Do the voice.” 

Raelle pushes her hair up into a pompadour and drops her tone a few octaves. “Cadet, drop and give me twenty for that insubordination, then another twenty for the look you just gave me when I ordered the first twenty. Then another ten for still looking at me instead of starting the first forty.” She finishes it off by sternly pointing her finger in her girlfriend’s direction. 

Scylla pretends to snap at it before chuckling. “I am so glad I didn’t have her for basic. What a pill.” 

“Alder’s perfect example of military obedience.” 

“We don’t have to be obedient. We’ll make the system work for us.” 

“I blindly follow no one.” Raelle sleepily asserts, her eye’s beginning to close. 

“I’d follow you anywhere.” Scylla whispers, laying down beside her, looking up again at the constellations. 

Raelle mumbles something in reply but is snoring softly by the time her girl turns to look at her. Not having the heart to wake her Scylla just snuggles closer.

* * *

Abigail kicks Raelle’s dusty boot. Rudely awakening her. “You really are the worst.” 

Raelle puts her hand up to block out the piercing brightness. “Ahh, turn out the light.” 

“It’s the sun. You fell asleep on watch shitbird.” 

Scylla stirs beside her. “What’s that awful shrill sound?” She nuzzles into Raelle without opening her eyes. 

“I told you she’d be the death of you.” Abigail points down at Scylla disapprovingly. 

“Calm down Abigail, Izadora gave me the night off.” 

“Last I checked we answered to Quartermaine. Or have you since contracted necro?” She spits, like it’s a venereal infection. 

“No, but she’s an officer and she said she’d square it with Anacostia if it came up.” 

“One day your luck is going to run out and all you’ll have to fall back on are order and discipline.” 

“I’m not you Abigail.” 

“Thank the Godess for that.” Scylla chuckles. 

“Do what you want Collar. Quartermaine called private study for this morning.” 

“Is she feeling ok?” Raelle questions in disbelief. 

“She’s fine, said we needed a day off to recharge. You know she’s not as bad as you make out, she only rides you cause you push back so hard. It’s her job to mold us into the best soldiers we can be. Anyway, I’m fully charged so I’m doing laps around the grounds.” 

“Run along then.” Scylla jabs. 

“If you weren’t just a pathetic necro, I’d windstrike your ass through that tree.” 

This causes the necro’s eyes to shoot open, locking on the standing girl as she sits up. 

“Just go Abigail.” Raelle warns, her hand stilling Scylla’s twitching fingers. 

“You’re not even worth it.” She throws back at the brunette before turning to leave. 

“Where does she get off telling you what to do?” Scylla turns her gaze to her girlfriend. 

“She thinks she’s our leader because we’re the Bellweather unit but it’s just done alphabetically.” 

“That why Alder’s at the top huh?” 

“Yes. It’s clearly rigged.” They laugh, the tension easing. 

Scylla looks down at her watch. “We should go in. The normal people will be getting up soon.” Another dig at Abigail. 

“Ok, I’ll come to yours seeing as we have the morning off.” 

“Perfect.” Scylla smiles brightly.


	8. Ch. 8

“Hey. How come Scylla isn’t with you?” 

“Hey Tal. She had stuff to prepare for necro class tomorrow.” Raelle slumps down onto the couch beside Tally and Abigail in the rec room. 

“Yeah right, she just wants you alone in that room of hers all the time. She’s practically a recluse.” Abigail counters, leaning back, her hands behind her head. 

“She isn’t a recluse, she’s a second year and she has more studying to do than us.” 

“Yeah Abigail, cut Scylla some slack. She makes Raelle happy and that’s all that matters.” She gives the blonde a reassuring smile and Raelle squeezes her knee in silent appreciation. 

“Trust me to get stuck with the two love sick puppies.” She throws her gaze up to the ceiling. 

“Maybe if you weren’t always getting at people, they’d stick around for more than one night.” Raelle comments, annoyed at Abigail’s criticism of her relationship when she has none of her own. 

“I don’t need them to stick around.” She states, matter of fact. 

Anacostia enters the rec room to addresses her trainees. “Cadets, I hope you are using this free day wisely.” She looks around seeing most of them straighten up under her stare. “When you are deployed it will sometimes be in the ass end of nowhere. We have to prepare you for that. Tomorrow we start wilderness survival training. Get your gear packed tonight and meet back in front of the gymnasium in the morning. Bus leaves 0700 with or without you.”

* * *

They jog towards the already full bus. “I knew you’d keep us late Collar. Did you really need that second plate at breakfast?” 

“Yes Abigail, we are going into the woods, that might be the last decent meal I eat for days.” 

They reach the open door. “Bellweather unit reporting for survival training.” She looks at Anacostia, embarrassed as the other two pass her without a word. 

Anacostia looks at her watch. “Cutting it fine. Go on.” Anacostia nods over her shoulder, checking them off the list. 

Tally sits beside Raelle, leaving only the seat in front of her free. The seat beside Libba. 

“Well come on Bedwetter, I don’t bite, unless you want me to?” She winks. 

Tally raises her eyebrows and Raelle stifles a laugh. 

“Thanks guys.” Abigail narrows her eyes at her unit, sliding into the seat beside her arch nemesis. 

“Wanna play I spy?” Tally perks up. 

“No Tal, I’m going back to sleep.” She takes her jacket off, rolls it up and places it against the window. Two minutes after laying her head on it, she’s out cold. Tally sighs, resting her head back against the seat. It’s going to be a long ride. 

Libba turns to Abigail. “We were just about to leave when you showed up.” 

“I was ready an hour ago, the shitbird snoring behind you kept us late. She just had to see that Wednesday Adams girlfriend of hers before we left. You’d think we were deploying for 3 months.” She shakes her head. “Then we had to wait until she ate her body weight in bacon at breakfast.” 

“I had the kitchen make me breakfast to go. A girl needs her beauty sleep.” She pulls out a container with sausages and hash browns. She opens the lid and the smell sends Abigail’s stomach into knots. 

“By the time I rangled those two and checked over their gear... I had an orange for breakfast.” 

“Here, have some of mine, it’s too much for me anyway.” She nudges the platter towards Abigail who makes no motion towards it. 

“Don’t be stubborn, I can see you salivating looking at it.” 

“Thanks.” Abigail takes a sausage and cherishes every bite of it. 

Libba then produces a flask and offers it up to Abigail who looks at her like she has two heads. 

“It’s not poisoned, I promise.” She takes a swig, as if to prove her word. “Just coffee.” 

Abigail takes the flask, her fingers brushing Libba’s. “What’s going on with you lately?” 

“What, I can’t help out a fellow soldier?” 

“You can’t help out a Bellweather.” Abigail hands the coffee back, a taught smile on her face. She looks straight ahead in silence for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Anacostia hands out the six person tents, assigning two units to each. “Bellweather unit with Swythe unit.” Abigail and Libba both run to get the apparatus, Abigail just beating her to it. It takes two people to carry everything but the victory was in getting there first. Bells grabs the largest duffle, a content look on her face as she heads back to her unit with it. 

They unpack everything together and each cadet is tasked with setting up a certain part of the shelter. Raelle struggles with the tent poles as Abigail approaches. “This one actually goes down here and these two go the other way around.” She swaps the misplaced bars, joining the one on the right and handing the other to the shorter girl to fit. “Yeah, just like that and the same at the other end.” She explains calmly. 

“Thanks, it was kicking my ass.” Raelle confesses, now screwing a tether into the ground. 

Fifteen minutes later they’re all laying down their bed rolls under the canvas cover. 

A high pitched whistle calls everyone from their tents. 

“Lunch time ladies. Head out there and see what you can find. Meet back in half an hour.” 

“We’ll cover more land if we spread out, look for small game, something you can carry back easily. Consult your field guide on berries.” Abigail instructs as they split three ways.

* * *

Raelle strolls along, having seen nothing move for the last mile. She shoves her hands into her pockets, feeling something inside she pulls out a folded letter. She can smell Scylla’s soft floral perfume emanating from it. Sitting on a fallen mossy tree trunk, she opens the letter. Running her hand over the sigil at the bottom Scylla comes to life before her eyes. 

“Hi.” Her girlfriend does that cute little wave. “I wrote this last night after you went back to Circe. High and mighty was really serious about you not sleeping in. I missed having you beside me.” She walks forward, now standing right in front of her. “Do you miss me?” She smiles in that sweet yet seductive way only Scylla can. 

“I always miss you.” Raelle whispers to the girl’s likeness. 

As she looks up into Scylla’s sapphire eyes it feels like she’s really there. The young necro offers out her hand and Raelle reaches her fingers out, watching them ghost through Scylla’s. She swears she could feel the warmth of her hand. “Without you here... I might have to touch myself.” Scylla purrs, running her hand lightly over her neck and down between her breasts, tugging her t-shirt down with it. 

Raelle clenches her fists in frustration at not being able to grab her right then. 

“I’ll be thinking of you.” She licks her lips. “Come back soon.” With that she gives a final smirk and her image dissipates into the green backdrop of the forest.

* * *

Tally hears a screech and her eyes dart up to see a barn owl perching high in the tree above. “Awe, Gerit, how did you find me all the way out here.” She muses, a dopey grin spreading across her face. It watches her for a moment before taking flight, dropping something as it does and Tally puts her hands out to catch it. She looks down eagerly at the... warm, black ball in her hands. “Ewww!” She drops the pellet to the ground and dry heaves her way back to camp.


	9. Ch. 9

“Anything?” Abigail questions as Raelle and Tally trudge back to camp. Raelle looks very pleased with herself, holding open her pack which is stuffed full of blackberries. Tally shakes her head. “I saw an owl but it flew away.” She wipes her hands on her trousers for the twentieth time. 

“It’s ok Tal, I caught two rabbits and a squirrel. We set up a fire, Libba’s cooking everything now. 

“Oh, very domestic.” Raelle chuckles. 

“Did you wash those yet?” Abigail ignores her comment, gesturing to the berries. 

“No, didn’t find any streams.” 

“There’s one on the other side of camp, over by Moffet unit. Go wash them and take a look around at what everyone else came back with. I want to make sure we impress.” 

“Aye aye cap’n!” The blonde mock salutes.

* * *

Abigail rolls over, rubbing her eyes, it’s really late. She hears rustling beside her. Straining her eyes, she can just about make out Libba, siting up beside her. 

She sits up herself. “What is it, did you hear something?” 

“No, go back to sleep.” 

Abigail lays back down, closing her eyes but not hearing Libba follow suit she looks up again. “What’s wrong Libba?” 

“I don’t like the dark.” 

“You’re scared of the dark?” Abigail says incredulously, sitting up again. 

“I’m not scared, It’s just...I can’t see what’s coming. Something could sneak up and take me out and I wouldn’t even know it, wouldn’t be able to fight. I don’t want to go down like that. We’re in the middle of nowhere here, who knows what’s out there?” 

“Yeah, it’s pitch black here, not like home with the bright city lights everywhere.” She glances back at Libba, sympathetically. “My mom taught me something that’ll help. I can show you, just watch what I do.” She opens her palm drawing a sigil of a circle with a star over it. Making a hissing sound, her breath hits her palm igniting it. She directs her palm outwards bathing the tent in a warm glow. Quickly she pulls her hand back towards her mouth and draws the air away from her palm by inhaling deeply. The light source extinguishes plunging them back into darkness. 

“That was amazing.” 

“It harnesses the power of the sun so you can’t hold it for long before burning yourself. If you feel like something’s out there, you can use it to see for a few seconds. You try.” 

Libba follows Abigail’s gestures, her voice matching the tone she heard and her hand begins to beam. She stares at it in amazement but drawing a complete blank on how to put it out she starts shaking her hand, only making the heat grow. Abigail grabs her hand and pulls it to her mouth to suck. They are in darkness again. 

“Ow” Libba craddles her hand. 

“Here.” Abigail reaches her hand out for Libba’s. “I’ll try to heal it.” 

Libba tentatively gives her hand over, palm up. Abigail holds her hand just above, careful not to touch the angry scorch. She slows her breathing, listening to Libba’s. She can feel their heartbeats and breathing sync as the burn heals. 

Libba takes her hand back, rubbing her thumb over the perfect palm. “Like it never happened.” She whispers. 

“Yeah, just remember how to put it out next time. Don’t want you burning the whole tent down.” They laugh, the first time they’ve ever laughed together. Abigail fumbles around in her backpack and pulls out a flashlight. “Come here.” She holds up her blanket, letting Libba underneath. Pulling it up to cover their heads she switches on the light, turning it to the dimmest setting. She smiles at Libba who looks incredibly thankful for the break from the blackness outside. 

“Just one soldier helping out another, right?” They look at each other, both knowing it’s becoming more than that. The separation of their family names crumbling between them. 

“It’s not something that comes easily to me. I’m used to trampling over everyone else on my way to the top.” Swythe admits. 

“I guess we have that in common. My mom never lets me forget that being a Bellweather means being the best. Hard to make friends when everyone’s the competition.” A sad smile crosses her lips. 

Libba reaches out and strokes her cheek, winning her a real smile. “Maybe we can break that cycle.” She takes the flashlight, turning it off. 

Abigail expects to feel Libba assault her mouth again but instead she just feels comforting arms wrapping around her middle and a head of bouncy curls smushing against her cheek. She lets herself relax into the warm body beside her, putting her arm around her increasingly cute nemesis.

* * *

Raelle enters the tent after being relieved of her turn on watch duty. She shines her flashlight around, checking the tent for everyone. Her eyes widen when the light lands on Abigail. “I knew it!” She exclaims to herself, although still staring half in disbelief at the two girls snuggled up together. Hearing some rustling at the door of the tent she whirls around to see two figures darken the tent opening. There’s a struggle and one of the bodies drops, hitting the ground with a thud. 

“Abigail! Tally!” Raelle calls out, wakening her unit and the other girls. “Everyone get up! Someone’s outside.” 

Abigail, breaks away from Libba, grabbing her flashlight and training it on the door. “Libba, watch our six.” The shorter girl nods, running to her bag for her light. 

“Tally, are you getting anything?” 

“There’s two at the door and one approaching from the rear.” 

“Hostiles?” 

“I think so.” 

Abigail uses hand signals to have Raelle take the left while she sneaks up to the door from the right. The fixer pulls open the covering letting Abigail burst out and take on the first assailant. Raelle jumps the other one just as they go for Abigail’s back. 

Tally’s eyes follow the third attacker through the tent wall, as if it weren’t there at all. She points to the position their enemy will enter and signals Swythe to turn out the light. Turning herself, she heads to the front to assist her unit. 

Swythe unit lays in wait as the tent material is cut through with a large knife. When the attacker slips inside they are immediately set upon. 

Abigail blasts her foe sending them flying back six feet in the air. She runs to Raelle’s aid who is pinned down being pummeled while she tries to protect her face. Abigail grabs the assailant, pulling them off her and kicks them in the stomach, following it with a sharp blow to the head. She shakes her hand off in pain as they fall to the ground in front of Tally. 

Tally pins them down with her boot, removing the balaclava she reveals Helen Graves. 

“Great team work.” Helen praises from a bloodied lip. She looks over at the other attacker who pulls their face covering off revealing another of their instructors. 

Abigail helps Raelle up, she’s banged up good. 

Graves pushes herself up to her feet. “Get over here Collar, I’ll heal you up. Next time try getting a lock on me with your legs so you can roll me over. If Bellweather hadn’t pulled me off I’d have gone for your throat and you’d be unconscious right now.” 

They head back inside the tent to find the other three laid out on the floor and Anacostia standing over them, not a scratch on her. 

“Never let your guard down. You can’t use your scourges in confined quarters but you could have drawn me outside. You would have stood a better chance with your weapons.” She looks down at the girls at her feet. “Use this as an opportunity to practice your healing.” She strides out the door, the two officers in tow. “Sweet dreams ladies.”


End file.
